Heaven waits here at my door
by KittyBits
Summary: Spencer Reid has promised Derek Morgan to come play chess with some teenagers at a Youth Center he works at. He didn't count on meeting such an intriguing being there. S. Reid/OC.


**Disclaimer: Lisa's mine. All the other's aren't. Sadly.**

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic ever – in a edited an improved version. And by edited I mean I found some spelling mistakes which couldn't be ignored. **

* * *

Spencer Reid was amused.

He had been busy with his own thoughts on the bus and would have missed his stop if it wasn't because of that crazy girl in front of him.

With a big set of headphones on her head she danced instead of walked after jumping happily off the bus with a gay smile to the bus driver.

Reid was walking briskly to keep up her pace as he felt his day get brighter with every skipping step she took. He was quite content that they were walking the same way and that she hadn't noticed him.

Explaining his huge grin, flushed cheeks, and the fact that he had been behind her for almost three blocks could turn out to be rather difficult.

She suddenly stopped and then moved like a snake as she turned and opened the door to the Youth Center.

"Getting Jiggy With It!" she shouted in the door and Reid heard several young laughs in reply. He walked up to the door as she stepped in and took the door a second before she turned to close it after her.

She took off her headphones and smiled at him, "Can I help you?"

Reid flushed and started to stutter his name as Morgan entered the room.

"Hey Pretty Boy!"

The girl turned and shot Morgan a mean look: "WHAT did you just call me?" Reid noticed the large number of teenagers surrounding him as they all started laughing. Morgan laughed the loudest.

"I was talking to my man, Spencer here, my beautiful lady," Morgans explained himself grabbing Reid's shoulder and rustling his hair.

Reid mumbled under his breath as he felt the rest of his face turn as red as his cheeks. He felt annoyingly embarrassed at the treatment Morgan gave him.

"What?" Morgan asked, having heard Reid talking to himself. Noticing his angry glare. "Oh yeah – sorry. Everyone, this is my man Spencer from the FBI, he's a real life genius and he's here to beat you punks at chess." Morgan introduced in a loud voice. He turned to Reid again. "This is Lisa our German angel. She's gonna show you around before you make me look good and beat those devils at what you do best!" He said and gave her a big smack at her butt before running off to his office head over his head to protect it from the shoe flying after him. All the youngsters scattered around after laughing loudly at the show.

Lisa look at Reid, "So Genius Boy, lemme show you around before the monster comes back out!"

Following the curly haired girl Reid tried talking, finding it rather hard as he again found the pace faster than he'd prefer.

"Not because I'm complaining, but Genius Boy is rather accurate. Though I don't like the term genius it is a popular term describing very intellectual people, I've come to accept it, but I don't think it's.. um.. appropriate to call a 28 year old male a boy. To sum up I think Genius Man would be more fit-oof!" He blabbered but stopped abruptly as he walked into the slightly shorter girl in front of him. Lost in his awkward speech he hadn't noticed her halt and now he found himself sitting on the floor rubbing his chest stunned by surprise. Lisa sat in front of him and stared at him with big eyes. He sighed inside and hardened him against the surprised words and weird stares about to come. And he didn't even think he had sounded too geeky.

"You're 28!" She asked loudly. The big breath Reid was taking in stopped in his throat as she continued. "You're 28 years old? How can you be that old? You look approximately 24 maybe 25! At the very most! 28? And you're still so cute!" Reid watched her while imitating the look she had on her face moments ago. She rose to her knees and placed her hands on his to steady herself.

"Give me your data!"

"What?"

"Tell me about yourself!"

"Dr. Spencer Reid Supervisory Special Agent at the Behavioral Analysis Unit at the FBI. 28 years old. I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and I read 20,000 words a minute. I hold three PhD.'s in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering. I also hold Bachelor Degrees in Sociology and Philosophy. I love Star Trek and coffee with a lot of sugar. I hate spinach and I have a godson called Henry, why are you laughing?" Reid stopped himself blabber as the smile on the face of the pretty girl in front of him turned in to giggles.

She helped herself to her feet and then gave Reid a hand, so he could pull himself up too.

"I really like you!" She exclaimed, still giggling and threw her arms around him. Reid who had his frustration slowly altering into anger was left speechless as she pulled down his face and kissed his cheeks.

"Now, let the tour continue!" She shouted and pulled him by the hand along the corridor.

"I also do magic" Reid muttered silently as he felt his heart hammering in his chest.

* * *

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer." A voice sang and filled the concentrated quietness around the chessboard. Reid felt two arms gently lay on his shoulders folding over his chest. He took a deep breath to keep his heart from skipping a beat, afraid she might feel it through his shirt.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa?" Reid answered, not even considering to sing. "Can I help you?" The bespectacled 14-year-old in front of Reid gave the girl an annoyed glance and concentrated on the game, considering his next move.

"Whoa, you sound impersonal." Lisa complained. She unfolded her arms and moved one up to move her fingers through his hair. "You know, you're a part of the family now, right?"

"Family? W-what family?" Spencer stuttered trying not to think about the way her fingers felt, softly combing his hair.

"This family!" She said and moved around to sit on a chair next the the chessboard. Her arms swung wide as she gestured to all the teenagers in the room. Some were playing cards or boardgames. Others were quietly talking or reading or sitting together holding hands.

She pointed at the boy in front of Reid, "Tommy here is my nerdy little brother," he shot her a angry glance. "And I luuuurv him," she teased. Tommy sighed and considered his next move. If he was lucky and Lisa was distracting enough, he might actually beat this lanky genius. It would certainly redeem his honor as he'd lost about 12 or 13 games in the past few months.

"Danielle, Lucy and Shannon over there are my girls. We can talk about boys and celebrities for DAYS!" She laughed and pointed at three girls sitting in a couch doing each other's nails.

"The boys are my crazy cousins, Louise is my adorable little sister..." Her hands pointing in a thousand directions as she explained her relations to all the younger people with a loving look in her eyes that made Reid's heart ache. She ended her explanation with a satisfied smug and looked at Reid. "Get it?"

"What is Morgan?" Reid asked feeling his cheeks redden a bit and his heart start to beat slightly faster.

She shot him a glance. "Morgan is the older brother I never had. Or maybe my second dad?" She suggested and smiled at the door to the black man's office.

Reid felt his heart go light then tighten as he realized, "W-what about," he cleared his voice. "What about me then?"

Lisa looked at him dumbfounded. "It's obvious Watson, you're my boyfriend.

Tommy moved his tower looking up, "It's your turn old man."

"Lisa, office!" Morgan yelled as he opened the door.

"Y-y-y-your..." Reid started as he watched her wink at him and skip to the office to meet Morgans request.

Tommy smiled smugly, "Checkmate!"

* * *

Reid was fidgeting. He occasionally looked at Morgan. Sometimes he'd blush other times he'd only look at him and then look down at his hands again. Rossi who sat next to Morgan felt quit uncomfortable about it. If he didn't know better he would've thought that the boy was in love with the black man beside him. He laughed out loud at the thought and rose to get to the bathroom.

Reid jumped to the empty seat as soon as Rossi had passed him.

"Morgan, I was thinking!" Morgan looked at him blankly.

"Boy Genius, the time you'll tell me you AREN'T thinking I'd be worried." He saw the slight tensioning in Reid's lanky body.

"But you've something on your mind I see that." He closed his book. "Spill it."

"Is the Youth Center closed now you're away?"

The bigger black man shrugged, "No of course not."

"How?"

"Lisa's there obviously."

"Lisa? Just Lisa?"

"Sure, she's my second in command."

"Is she capable of that?" Morgan looked at Reid frowning.

"She is very capable. She has a degree in management, and all the kids love her." Reid's quiet for a short while.

"A degree?" Morgan nodded with a sigh. "But how old is she?"

"She's 23." Reid looked aghast.

"23... B-but she seems so young!"

"Which is why the kids love her. But I swear to you man, that girl would kill anyone who laid a hand on one of those kids. She's fully able to." Reid looked lost, as he realized he didn't know anything about the girl who always made him blush just by looking at him and was on his mind when she didn't. Morgan glanced at Reid's face and laughed, "Oh man, I should've known!"

Reid glanced back angrily and rose from the seat. "There's nothing to know!" He replied, but the blush on his cheeks betrayed him.

He rushed past Rossi as he returns from the toilet and threw himself in his seat, covering his flushing face with a blanket.

Rossi looked from Reid to Morgan who laughed quietly to himself.

"So Morgan, did you turn him down?"

* * *

He stands in front of the door, ready to open it, but he can't. His mind scolds him.

_Of course you can, it's just raising you hand to the doorknob and turn it. Activate the right muscles – it's all in the brain!_

And even though he acknowledges the logic he still isn't able to move his hand to the doorknob. His body doesn't react to the commands. He sighs and feels his feet slowly turning to leave without entering.

"JUMP!" a voice shouts cheerily and jump up his back. He reaches for the door to keep in balance, he's cheeks red with embarrassment and effort, as soft nice-smelling arms seems to have blocked his airways.

"For my love," the sweet voice continues and a kiss is pressed to his hair.

"JUMP IN," the voice yells and the girl jumps off his back, making Reid draw in a deep breath of relief. "And feel my touch," the voice croons seductively close to his ear and Reid feels himself choking on the breath. Arms hugs him from behind.

"Jump/if you wanna taste my kisses in the night/Jump/I know my heart/can make you happy," she sings into his back. Reid caresses her arms before he removes them and turn to look at her. She looks at her feet as she pulls of her headphones.

"I would sing more aloud, but the song gets kinda suggestive from now on, except _You are the one/you are the one/and Heaven waits here at my door._" Lisa looks at him shyly. "But then it gets suggestive again."

"Who is it?" Reid asks. He mentally kicks himself – that was not what he _wanted _to say.

Lisa grins at him.

"The Pointer Sisters!" She throws her arms around him again. "Please don't pull away, I really missed you." She whispers against his chest. He folds his arms on her back, as he blushes at the feel of her hands clinging desperately to the back of his shirt.

"W-will you... um... If you don't h-have any plans... aaah.. I thought that maybe..."

She looks at him sternly. "Say it Spencer Reid!" He gulps and clear his breath.

"I realized I don't know anything about you and I really want to, so if you don't have any plans tonight or maybe tomorrow or the day after that I'd like to ask you out." He babbles and hates himself a little for doing so.

"I was saving all my evenings for when you'd gather the courage to ask me." She sighs happily and leans back against his chest. "Ever since you walked into me the first day and spilled your entire life to me."

"That wasn't nearly my entire life." He mumbles against her hair. It smalls like soap and clean air. And her.

She pulls away.

"Dr. Spencer Reid, are you keeping things from me?" She says trying to look angry but failing badly.

"I thought we could make an exchange of information?" She smiles widely and her fingers moves up along his torso to settle around his neck. His arms tighten around her waist as he leans down, she looks up, and their lips meet.

Her fingers slips through his hair, his one hand caresses her back as the other settles on the small of it

She moans quietly as they deepen their kiss.

"Spencer," she whispers into his ear as he nuzzles her neck.

"We've got company." Reid freezes and slowly looks over his shoulder, where 16 young adults ages 14-17 struggles to get a spot in the windows as Morgan leans against the door with a big grin.

"Show's over kids, we've been discovered!" He shouts as he turns to look in through the door opening. He looks back "And the two of you are not gonna leave me here alone with these bunch of..." He ducks as a shoe hits the door and laughs running towards his office as pillows, dices and several other shoes fly at him.

Lisa takes Reid's hand, pulls his face down to her own, and presses a chaste kiss to his lips while looking straight into his eyes the entire time.

"I really need to play this song for you!" she whispers.


End file.
